I'M SORRY
by BlossomSaCherry
Summary: Ini semua hanya kesalahpahaman kan? Iya kan?


Disclaimer: Milikku #dijitak Om Masashi  
Summary : Mungkin ini semua terjadi karena salah paham? Ia kan?  
Pairing : SasuSaku  
Rating : T  
Genre : Romance and Drama maybe  
Warning : ga jelas, OOC, dll (don't like don't read)

I'M SORRY

Saat itu ada seorang gadis berambut pink berjalan riang di lorong sekolah International High School. Ia membawa sekotak bento di tangannya. Perlahan lahan ia mulai menaiki tangga untuk menuju atap sekolahnya. Tetapi ternyata, saat ia sampai di atap. Ia melihat hal yang tidak sepatutnya ia lihat.

"Sasuke-kun," lirih gadis itu yang ternyata bernama Sakura.

BRUKKK

Tanpa sengaja bento yang ia buat terjatuh ke lantai. Sehingga isi bento tersebut berserakan di lantai. Keberisikan tersebut membuat dua orang yang sedang berciuman terkejut.

"Sakura," kaget Sasuke tidak percaya. Sakura menangis dalam diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Sakura tak pernah mengira bahwa kekasih yang selama 3 tahun bersamanya tega menghianatinya.

Semua berjalan begitu lambat.

8 detik kemudian Sakura berlari meninggalkan dua orang yang ia temui di atap. Ia menangis dengan keras. Ia merutuki nasibnya sendiri dan tanpa sadar ia menabrak seseorang.

"Go-gomen," ucap Sakura terbata-bata sambil menangis. "Tak apa," balas orang itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada sang gadis. "Sasori-kun," kaget Sakura saat melihat orang tersebut. "Cherry? Mengapa kamu menangis? Siapa yang menyakitimu?" tanya Sasori yang juga kaget karena bertemu Sakura yang menangis. "Hikzz.. hikz...," Sakura tetap menangis tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya. Akhirnya Sasori pun mengajak Sakura pulang dan memaksa Sakura menceritakan semua yang ia alami.

Sementara itu di atap sekolah

"SIAL," teriak seseorang berambut raven. "Sudahlah Sasuke-kun. Untuk apa kamu memikirkan dia?" tanya Karin. "DIAM KAU," bentak Sasuke pada Karin. "PERGI," usir Sasuke. "Baiklah kalau itu yang kau mau," ungkap Karin sambil turun dari atap.

"SAKURA," teriaknya kencang. Ia menyesali segalanya. Mengapa Sakura harus melihat dia saat dicium oleh Karin. Apakah dia akan kehilangan Sakuranya lagi. Padahal perjuangannya dalam mendapatkan Sakura sangat susah. Bahkan dulu dia harus bertarung dengan sahabat kakaknya untuk mendapatkan Sakura. Dan tau kah siapa orang itu? Ya dia lah Sasori.

Akhirnya setelah puas meluapkan emosinya, iya pergi ke rumah Sakura untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Bahwa kejadian tadi hanyalah kesalah pahaman. Tetapi, sesampainya di sana ia dikejutkan dengan kedatangan musuhnya, Sasori yang sedang bersama Sakura.

"Ku mohon Sakura! Terimalah aku. Aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu," ucap Sasori. "Tapi Bagaimana dengan Sasu-," sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan apa yang diungkapkannya Sasori memotongnya, "Jangan fikirkan laki laki macam dia Sakura. Laki laki mana yang tega menyakiti perempuan yang disukainya," sekiranya begitulah kata Sasori. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Jujur ia masih mencintai Sasuke

Sedangkan Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan Sasoripun mengepalkan tangannya. Ia mulai berjalan mendekati mereka.

BUAKKK

Sasuke memukul Sasori. Sakura yang melihat itu hanya terdiam karena kaget. Sasori yang ridak terima pun mulai membalas Sasuke. Mereka berdua saling berkelahi walaupun ada Sakura di situ.

Sontak Sakura kembali ke alam sadarnya saat Sasori balas memukul Sasuke. Dia ingin melerai kedua orang tersebut. Tapi apa daya? Ia malah kena pukul oleh tangan Sasori sampai ia terlempar dan membentur tembok.

"Nggg...," erang Sakura kesakitan. Dua pemuda tadi yang melihat Sakura terluka menjadi berhenti berkelahi. Sasori menatap tangannya yang ia gunakan untuk memukul Sakura tanpa sengaja. Sedangkan Sasuke mulai mengangkat Sakura ke kamar gadis itu.

Sasori dan Sasuke hanya terdiam melihat Sakura yang pingsan.

Tapi perlahan-lahan Sakura membuka matanya. Mata tersbut menampilkan emerald yang bersembunyi sejak 30 menit yang lalu.

"Sasuke-kun... Sasori-kun..," lirih Sakura yang melihat 2 pemuda di sampingnya. "Ya Sakura," balas Sasuke sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura. Sakura hanya diam.

Tapi tiba-tiba Sasori mengatakan sesutu yang miris, "Sakura memang ternyata aku tak pernah bisa mendapatkanmu". "Sasori-kun..," balas Sakura merasa bersalah. Sedangkan Sasuke? Dia lebih memilih untuk diam sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Sudah lah Sakura.. aku pergi dulu ya!" pamit Sasori sambil berlalu.

Sakura yang melihat Sasori pergi menatap punggung Sasori dengan sendu. "Saku.. Aku bisa jelaskan yang kau lihat tadi di atap," ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Sudah lah Sasuke-kun, mungkin kita memang tak harus bersama. Semoga kau bahagia dengan Ka-," sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya Sasuke sudah balas berbicara.

"Yang kau lihat tadi hanya salah paham. Sungguh! Dia yang menciumku bukan aku yang menciumnya. Aku hanya mencintaimu Saku... Hanya kau yang kucintai," pernyataan Sasuke sukses menmbuat Sakura merona.

Sakura memandang iris Sasuke yang segelap malam. Sakura merasa tidak menemukan kebohongan apapun. Dan harus diakui, ia masih mencintai Sasuke.

"Saku, kumohon maafkan aku," gumam Sasuke frustasi. Sakura yang hanya diam membuat Sasuke tambah frustasi.

Perlahan, Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya. Tetapi, ia menemukan secercah harapan saat melihat tangannya digenggam oleh Sakura.

Dan secercah harapan tadi menjadi nyata saat Sakura berkata, "Ya, aku memaafkanmu."

Dengan cepat Sasuke memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Dalam hati, Sasuke berjanji tidak akan membuat Sakura menangis lagi.

"I love you Saku," gumam Sasuke sambil merona.

Sakura hanya tertawa melihat Sasuke. "I love you too Sasuke-kun," balas Sakura dengan riang.

THE END

Maaf ya kalo aneh~ Maklum masih newbie gitu hehheh ^^... REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
